Enenra
by Ale93371
Summary: Otro one-shot, esta vez sobre el ninja de humo Smoke, ubicado en la línea de tiempo de MK9. Tomas Vrbada era un joven normal hasta que fue secuestrado por un culto siniestro, esto será solo el principio de una vida dura y peligrosa que lo llevará a convertirse en un frío y letal asesino Lin Kuei.


_**Bueno, aquí va otro one-shot, esta vez dedicado al ninja Smoke. La historia transcurre antes y después del primer Mortal Kombat. La inspiración vino de ver el ending de Smoke en MK9 (que ví satisfecho tras despellejar o hacer pedazos cuanta mujer y hombre se me cruzó en el modo arcade y luego de darle palizas a Shang Tsung, Kintaro y Shao Kahn XD)**_

_**Mortal Kombat no me pertenece, es propiedad de Netherrealm Studios y Warner Bros, este fic fue hecho para entretener y… bueno ya quedó claro ¬_¬**_

Enenra

"¡No, suéltenme!" retumbaban en los muros los ruegos de un joven siendo llevado por dos hombres encapuchados. El pobre Tomas Vrbada tenía 16 años y vivía pacíficamente con su familia en un pequeño poblado en Praga, Republica Checa, hasta que un día unas misteriosas personas lo secuestraron sin motivo aparente, no tenían intención de obtener dinero o venganza… tenían un objetivo más siniestro.

Le habían afeitado la cabeza y obligado a usar una especie de túnica blanca en su estadía con aquellos desconocidos. Tras varios días de no ver el sol y de morir de hambre, ahora dos de sus captores lo tomaron de sus brazos y lo arrastraban por la fuerza hacía una gran habitación. La sala era espaciosa pero no había casi nada, solo una especie de cajón con adornos demoniacos, rodeado por personas vestidas con túnicas con capucha también, pero de color rojo oscuro.

Uno de los presentes alzó la voz, era el líder de esa extraña agrupación que tenía aterrorizado al pobre Tomas:

- ¡Hermanos! – exclamó el líder. – Como ustedes saben, cada tres meses debemos honrar a nuestro señor de las tinieblas. El ser que nos da la fuerza para vivir en este mundo repleto de corrupción e impurezas, cuando él venga limpiará esta tierra liberándonos de toda locura.

El joven no entendía nada que era lo que el líder intentaba decir y eso lo aterrorizaba más. El misterioso sujeto tomaba una vara de madera y le encendía fuego mientras seguía con su lúgubre discurso:

- Pero para que él pueda seguir dándonos vitalidad, debemos darle una ofrenda… ¡un sacrificio!

"Sacrificio", palabra que hizo que el corazón de Tomas se detuviera por segundos, sus ojos vidriosos miraban con pánico como el líder usó la vara para encender el colchón de ramas y madera del cajón.

- ¡Este joven! – continuo el demente señalando a Vrbada. - ¡Este joven será una buena ofrenda para "él", su sacrificio nos traerá bienestar! ¡Quizás su muerte por fin él venga!

- ¡Él vendrá! ¡Él vendrá! ¡Él vendrá! – rezaban a coro los demás lunáticos y miembros de ese culto horrible.

- ¡QUEMENLO! – ordenó señalando nuevamente con su dedo huesudo al desdichado que habían elegido para sacrificar.

- ¡NO! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Déjenme! – gritaba Tomas, los súbditos hacían oídos sordos a sus ruegos.

El joven seguí gritando mientras era arrastrado al cajón en llamas, lo miembros de la secta continuaban vitoreando por el ser que ellos llamaban "él". Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Tomas quería por lo menos poder ver una vez a su familia, a su padre, a su madre, verlos por última vez.

- ¡No, no, no, no! – rogaba más Vrbada.

- ¡Alégrate niño! – le decía el líder. - ¡Tú sacrificio nos traerá bienestar, tu sacrifico hará que él venga a limpiar este mundo! ¡Quémenlo!

- ¡No… por favor… no! ¡AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! – chilló al caer dentro del cajón.

Sus gritos taparon las voces de todos los presentes, estos miraban con sus ojos bien abiertos como el pobre se retorcía de dolor, como su carne se consumía por las llamas. Varios minutos duró la espantosa escena, luego los gritos cesaron, el cuerpo aún envuelto en el fuego, no se movía, todo era silencio.

- ¡Y así hermanos! – exclamaba nuevamente el líder viendo el cajón con el joven dentro. – Así una nueva alma fue ofrecida a "él", pronto vendrá y todo ser mucho mejor, hermanos, todo será… ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

La sorpresa invadió a todos al ver como el cuerpo de Tomas, aparentemente muerto, volvía a mover y emitía chillidos, pero esta vez era muy diferente, los gritos parecían de ultratumba, sonaba la voz del joven fusionada con la de otro ser… un ser para nada humano. El humo que salía del cajón comenzó a aumentar tanto en cantidad como en espesor, poco a poco toda la habitación comenzó a llenarse de humo.

- ¡No teman hermanos! – los tranquilizaba el líder, aunque en el fondo el miedo estaba presente. - ¡Es él, él ha venido!

Lentamente de la neblina oscura y asfixiante, salía una extraña visión, su aspecto era el de una criatura infernal: negro, con afilados colmillos y cuernos. El terror los invadió al contemplar como el cuerpo del joven se levantaba, totalmente ileso, como si nunca hubiera sido arrojado al cajón ardiente.

- ¡Oh señor! ¡Sabía que vendrías! – decía excitado el hombre mientras sus súbditos se apartaban, les comenzaba a faltar el aire.

A pesar de la alegría que mostraba los integrantes de la secta, el horrendo ser mostró un rostro agresivo, lanzando un feroz aullido que hizo temblar las paredes. Con sus garras envió una pequeña ráfaga de humo que entró adentro del líder a través por su boca.

Todos contemplaban con espanto como comenzaba a brotar humo de sus ojos y boca, todos gritaron al ver como su piel comenzaba a derretirse por el calor interno del humo, todos corrieron a la puerta cuando el desgraciado líder caía al suelo como un cadáver despellejado.

- Ustedes no escaparan. – sentenció el joven Tomas, pero su voz seguía siendo siniestra.

Del cuerpo de joven salía aún más humo, los súbditos apenas podían respirar mientras trataban de abrir una puerta que no se movía para nada.

- ¡Abran la puerta! – gritaba uno.

- ¡No se abre! ¡Está trabada! – agregaba otro.

- ¡Alguien ayúdenos… por favor! – rogaba un tercero.

Tomas miraba con sus ojos siniestros a los hombres y mujeres del culto ahogándose, sin conseguir abrir la puerta. Uno a uno perecían víctimas de la sofocación, hasta no quedar ningún sobreviviente. Tras la muerte de la secta la criatura se acercó al joven, quien se recostó en el piso tras salir del cajón.

- Tomas… - decía el ser al muchacho. – Has vuelto a la vida, pero serás un enenra: una criatura de humo y vapor. No recordarás nada de tu vida pasada, excepto tu nombre y tu nacionalidad. Tú destino será marcado con el tiempo... será una carga no recordar a tus seres queridos en tu nueva vida... pero no hay elección... adiós.

El horrendo ser desapareció dejando al joven en una sala repleta de cadáveres, la puerta mágicamente se abrió sola, con esfuerzo él se levantó y caminó hasta salir del lugar.

Tiempo después la policía dio con el paradero de la secta y se encontraron con el triste espectáculo, llegaron a la conclusión de que fue un suicido masivo (no era el primer caso) y lo del cadáver sin piel lo describieron "como parte de un rito satánico". Sabían que Tomas había sido secuestrado por esa agrupación así que concluyeron que el cuerpo era nada más y nada menos que el de él.

Pero Tomas estaba vivo y vagabundeó por varios pueblos, sin poder recordar nada más que su nombre. Finalmente llegó a un lugar para gente sin hogar donde le dieron techo y comida, A pesar de su apariencia humana, en el fondo él no se sentía humano y lo comprobó al ver su piel palida además de como sus cabellos crecían grises. En su estadía conoció a un señor mayor, asiático, que decía haber trabajado una vez en una importante organización, pero desertó y se estableció en Praga como escondite seguro.

No era una buena vida, pero era lo mínimo que se podía tener. Un día el hogar estaba vacío, no había nadie excepto Tomás y el señor, no había una sola alma más.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – dijo el joven.

- Hoy no vendrá nadie. – contestó el señor oriental.

- ¿Por qué?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par, dos sujetos ingresaron llevaban trajes extraños. Era ropaje que concordaba con las de un ninja, pero de color azul. Ambos estaban vestidos de forma similar, con los mismos colores y una máscara al tono.

- Finalmente llegaron. –dijo tranquilamente el señor.

- Tardamos mucho en rastrearte, realmente eres bueno escondiéndote, traidor. – dijo uno de los ninjas, con voz profunda.

- Sabes que no me dejaré matar Sub-Zero. Si quieren acabar conmigo primero deberán vencerme. – amenazó el hombre.

- Eso no será problema. – Contestó el ninja y se dirigió a su compañero – Hermano, quédate aquí.

- Sí, hermano. – contestó el otro ninja azul, era muy joven, incluso podía decirse que tenía la misma edad que Tomas.

Vrbada quedó petrificado, el hombre oriental se colocó en pose de lucha mientras que sus rivales hacían lo mismo.

- Cuando quieran. – se atrevió a decir el señor.

- Pagaras caro por tu traición, el castigo para los desertores es la muerte. Nadie abandona al Lin Kuei. – concluyó el tal Sub-Zero yendo al ataque.

Sub-Zero mostraba habilidad y fuerza sorprendente, su contrincante no era menor a él y le ofreció batalla. El señor esquivó una patada del ninja azul y lo contratacó con un golpe al esternón, el Lin Kuei retrocedió y ese lapso vio al joven testigo de todo: el pobre Tomas.

- ¡Tundra! ¡Encárgate de ese muchacho! – le ordenó a su hermano.

- De acuerdo, Sub-Zero. – aceptó él.

El joven no sabía adónde ir, no sabía pelear y menos defenderse, con terror vio a la muerte acercándose a él. El señor oriental intentó darle un golpe a Sub-Zero, pero este lo bloqueó, lo tomó del brazo y se lo quebró. Hecho esto le dio una brutal paliza al hombre y para rematar lo tomó del cuello.

- Llegó tu hora… pagaras por tu traición. – sentenció Sub-Zero mientras ejercía fuerza con el cuello del hombre en la mano.

Lo que siguió dejó paralizado aún más al joven checo: con toda su fuerza el ninja arrancó de cuajo la cabeza del desdichado desertor. Esta, junto con la espina dorsal salió desprendida del cuerpo.

- … por… por dios… - era lo único que salía de la boca del shockeado muchacho sin mirar que su muerte era muy próxima.

- Lamento hacer esto. – Le decía el llamado "Tundra" a Tomas – Sino fuera porque no debemos dejar testigo alguno, créeme que no lo haría.

- Por favor… no… - rogaba el muchacho asustado - ¡No se lo diré a nadie, lo juró!

- Claro que no lo dirás, los cadáveres no hablan. – sentenció Sub-Zero. - ¡Hermano, elimínalo!

Tundra también tomó por el cuello al joven, pero en lugar de hacer fuerza para arriba amenazando con decapitarlo, concentraba su poder. Tomas empezó a sentir frío en su cuello, luego este frío se fue expandiendo a todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué… qué me estás haciendo?

- Solo te congelaré un poco. – le contestó secamente su ejecutor.

- ¿Cómo… como… como haces eso?

- Los del Lin Kuei tenemos habilidades que nadie conoce… esta es una de las mías.

El joven sentía como su cuello comenzaba a congelarse, en su miedo sin darse cuenta se estaba concentrando en cómo salir del apuro. Repentinamente de su cuerpo comenzó a salir humo para sorpresa de ambos ninjas.

- ¡¿Pero…. qué mierda…?! – exclamaba Tundra encegueciéndose por el humo y vapor en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – exclamó también su hermano.

Ciego y tosiendo por el humo, Tundra soltó a Tomas sin enterarse. Aún paralizado por el miedo el muchacho no vio la obvia oportunidad de huir, al parecer su propia habilidad lo sorprendió. una vez que la nube negra se disipó, Vrbada seguía parado frente a Tundra, pero este no daba señales de verlo.

- ¿Dónde se metió, Sub-Zero?

- No lo, sé quizás huyó.

- _¿Qué? Pero si estoy frente a ustedes. _– pensaba extrañado Tomas.

El joven miró para abajo y no veía ni sus pies, ni sus piernas, tampoco podía ver sus brazos o cualquier otra parte de su anatomía… se había vuelto invisible sin saber cómo.

- _No puede ser, soy invisible ¿Cómo rayos hice eso? _– seguía pensando el muchacho aún más confundido.

- Vámonos Tundra. Ese niño debe haber huido.

- Sí hermano, no entiendo como lanzó ese humo, parecería que su propio cuerpo lo expulsó.

- ¿En serio? Eso suena interesante, aunque da igual, el objetivo está muerto así que larguémonos.

Los dos ninjas azules emprendieron la retirada dejando sin darse cuenta a Tomas vivo, el chico se tranquilizó al ver como sus enemigos desaparecían del lugar. Tundra fue el primero en cruzar la puerta, su hermano en cambio se quedó quieto unos pasos antes y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, observando minuciosamente cada rincón. Con sus manos el Lin Kuei comenzó a formar una pequeña daga de hielo con su mano y la arrojó con fuerza y puntería tremenda.

La daga se clavó unos centímetros cerca de la cabeza de Tomas y este, con el miedo volviendo a su mente, inconscientemente se hizo visible de nuevo. Sub-Zero lo miró con ojos penetrantes mientras se acercaba, su hermano regresó y se asombró de ver al testigo otra vez allí.

- Así que puedes hacerte invisible, muchacho. – expresaba Sub-Zero ya a unos centímetros de Tomas.

- No tengo idea de cómo lo hice… juro que no lo sé… - replicaba nerviosamente el enenra.

- Debo confesar que me impresionan tus habilidades, joven. – Sub-Zero ahora tenía una mirada tranquila. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que contestó el muchacho aún confundido.

- Tu nombre ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Tomas… Tomas Vrbada…

- Tomas, te digo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver gente con poderes como los tuyos… nos vendría bien alguien como tú ¿tienes familia?

- Eh… no lo sé…

- ¡¿No sabes si tienes familia?!

- Es que… si los tengo no los recuerdo… no recuerdo nada de mi vida… solo sé mi nombre y que nací aquí en Praga, es todo lo que sé…

- Eso sí que debe ser duro. Yo soy Sub-Zero, pero mi verdadero nombre es Bi-Han. – se presentó el ninja y luego señaló a su hermano. – Él es mi hermano menor.

- Puedes llamarme Kuai Liang. – se presentó el segundo. – Aunque deberás llamarme por mi nombre en clave: Tundra.

- Escúchame Tomas, nosotros pertenecemos a un antiguo clan llamado Lin Kuei, un letal grupo de guerreros que han existido durante años. Mi hermano y yo descendemos de una raza casi extinta: los cryomancers, gente con habilidad de crear y manipular hielo. – Explicaba Bi-Han.

- ¿Los Lin Kuei?

- Así es, si bien nuestra base es en China, no tenemos problemas en ir incluso a otros países para cumplir las misiones que nos encomiendan… ese hombre que asesiné era un desertor y amenazaba con delatar nuestras actividades.

- ¿Son… son asesinos?

- No lo veas de esa forma, asesinamos cuando es necesario. Mucha gente hasta nos paga para eliminar desde una persona hasta corporaciones.

- Entonces… son como mercenarios…

- Algo parecido, aunque nuestros métodos son más silenciosos y mortales… por eso una persona como tú nos sería indispensable. Estoy seguro que entrenándote bien, puedes llegar a ser uno de los mejores.

Tomas se quedó pensando, no tenía recuerdos, ni sustentos, ni familia… ni futuro, no podría estar vagabundeando por siempre. Pensó que a lo mejor sus poderes los tenía por una razón, que debía usarlos y que había encontrado donde. Aceptó ser uno de ellos. Aceptó ser un Lin Kuei.

La base del clan estaba bien escondida, solo los miembros conocían bien su ubicación en China. Los demás ninjas miraban sorprendidos a la inesperada visita, los dos cryomancers escoltaban al joven hacía el lugar donde descansaba el gran maestro, el líder de la organización.

- Maestro. – se arrodillaba Sub-Zero ante el anciano, Tundra y Tomas lo imitaron.

- Sub-Zero... – hablaba el gran maestro. - ¿Quién es este muchacho que has traído a nuestra base?

- Su nombre es Tomas, mi hermano y yo lo trajimos por que cuenta con poderes interesantes, estoy seguro de que aquí les dará mejor utilidad. Demuéstrale Vrbada.

El muchacho con esfuerzo pudo hacer gala de sus poderes de lanzar humo y hacerse invisible aunque demostraba tener poco control sobre ellos. El maestro y los demás lo miraban fijamente hasta concluir la demostración.

- Interesante. – decía el anciano. – Parece que no puedes manipular bien tus poderes… con entrenamiento duro y meditación podrás lograrlo, veo potencial en ti. Algunos de mis hombres de confianza y yo nos encargaremos de entrenarte y convertirte en uno de nosotros.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó el joven.

Al reclutarse en el clan, Tomas conoció a otros dos ninjas de edad cercana a la de él. Uno era un joven africano con vestimenta negra con detalles amarillos y el otro era asiático, con ropa negra y detalles rojos.

- Ellos son Sektor y Cyrax. – le explicaba Sub-Zero a Tomas. – Cyrax vino desde Botsuana, Africa; es un guerrero formidable y saber crear bombas con químicos; Sektor es el hijo del gran maestro, es un luchador temible pero muy impulsivo.

Cyrax, Tundra y Sektor acompañaron a Vrbada en todo su entrenamiento. Al principio no quería saber nada con pelear aunque con el tiempo cambió de parecer y pronto dominó varias artes marciales. También pudo, gracias a mucha práctica, controlar sus habilidades. El gran maestro además le explicó que los Lin Keui no se limitan a la tierra, también hacen trabajos para otros reinos, le explicó acerca de otros reinos como Outworld y su líder Shao Kahn, sobre el dios protector de Earthrealm Raiden y demás lugares que él jamás imaginó que existieran.

Luego de varios días, el gran maestro llamó de nuevo a Tomas, este se presentó con su uniforme de ninja Lin Kuei de color gris, sus cabellos plateados ahora eran más largos y una mirada más severa.

- Muy bien Tomas, has cumplido con todos. Eres oficialmente uno de los nuestros.

- Gracias, maestro.

- Como sabes, cada miembro tiene un nombre clave que se relaciona con sus poderes y capacidades, el tuyo será... "Smoke". Ahora te encomendare tu primera misión.

Y así, "Smoke" comenzó su dura tarea, sabía que debía hacer de todo, hasta asesinar. Su invisibilidad fue determinante para cumplir misiones con éxito, esto combinado con su sigilo y técnica lo convirtieron en uno de los más poderoso guerreros del clan.

Pasaban los años, Tomas ya había dejado de ser aquel joven frágil y ahora, con sus treinta y tantos años, era un frío y letal asesino. Tundra, Cyrax y Sektor, que ya también llegaron a los treinta, acompañaban a Tomas en varias de sus operaciones.

Un día, Sub-Zero, junto al ninja africano y el hijo del gran maestro emprendieron una misión de la que no volvieron por un buen tiempo.

- ¿Adónde ha ido Sub-Zero, Tundra? – le preguntaba Smoke a su amigo.

- El gran maestro lo envío a un torneo llamado Mortal Kombat, organizado por un hechicero, no me han dicho el porqué, pero aseguran que volverá pronto. – explicó el cryomancer.

Finalmente los enviados regresaron al templo, o por lo menos lo que quedaban de ellos. De los tres que se fueron solo volvieron dos: Cyrax y Sektor. Smoke y Tundra estaban ocupados meditando y no sabían nada de del regreso de sus compañeros. La puerta de la sala donde estaban ellos se abrió y se vio la silueta del gran maestro.

- Tundra, ven conmigo. Sektor y Cyrax han vuelto… pero hay algo que debes saber. – ordenó el anciano.

- Sí, maestro. – cumplió el hermano de Sub-Zero levantándose y dejando solo a su amigo enenra.

Smoke siguió con su meditación por una hora, luego su amigo volvió abruptamente con una mirada de furia en su rostro cubierto.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Tundra? – preguntó Tomas a su amigo.

- Bi-Han… mi hermano… lo asesinaron…

- ¿Qué?

- Cyrax y Sektor fueron con él… solo volvieron ellos, mi hermano murió en el torneo.

- ¿Quién lo asesinó?

- Nadie lo sabe, aunque aseguran que puede ser un hombre de Outworld.

- ¿Outworld?

- Sí, es un reino. Deberías recordar que el gran maestro te habló de los diferentes reinos, hay muchos mundos además del nuestro.

- Sí, ahora recuerdo…. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Iremos a Outworld… debo ver si el asesino de mi hermano está allá o en otra parte... además ya no creo que sea seguro seguir aquí…

- …Tundra….

- Cuando me retiraba oí una pequeña charla del gran maestro con Cyrax y Sektor, decía que como los nuestros han fallado muchas veces en el torneo nos va a someter a una… automatización…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Como oyes, Smoke. El gran maestro quiere hacer un trato con el emperador de Outworld, quiere que los Lin Kuei trabajen para él… y para que no fallemos nos convertirán en ciborgs… nos convertirán en máquinas…

- No… es imposible…

- Parece imposible, pero no lo es, seguramente en este momento Cyrax y Sektor deben estar siendo sometidos a ese proceso, yo vi como llevaron por la fuerza a Cyrax aunque Sektor fue sin problemas... debemos irnos cuanto antes…

- De acuerdo, Tundra.

- No… ya no me llames Tundra, debo honrar la memoria de mi hermano mayor, a partir de ahora seré "Sub-Zero".

Sigilosamente el ninja azul y el ninja plateado se retiraron de la base en camino a Outworld, sería un camino difícil y habrá muchos peligros, pero ellos no tienen miedo, fueron entrenados para enfrentar todo tipo de obstáculo. Sub-Zero llevaba su ropa azul con detalles en negro y adornos de plata, Smoke llevaba una mezcla entre ropa ninja y armadura, ya que gran parte estaba revestida con metal al igual que su máscara, todo de color plata con detalles en negro.

Tomas Vrbada había sido una vez un joven normal pero lo perdió todo de un día para otro, perdió su familia y sus recuerdos, todo lo que quedaba era aferrarse a su nueva vida, la de un siniestro y letal guerrero… una vida tan gris como su aspecto.

Los páramos y los baldíos era el lugar más lúgubre y horrible de Outworld, lleno de cadáveres, parecía haber sido escenario de la más feroz de las batallas. En medio de los cadáveres, del olor a carne putrefacta, de los buitres que merodeaban, de los charcos de sangre estaban Sub-Zero y Smoke.

- Así que esto es Outworld, no es un lugar muy alegre. – decía irónico Smoke.

- Sí, parece que hubo una guerra aquí. – contestaba el cryomancer mirando alrededor.

- Prefiero morir antes que ser convertido en ciborg, prefiero que me rompan el cuello antes de que me transformen en una maldita maquina sin alma.

- Yo también quiero morir antes que terminar así, Smoke… por eso debemos evitar que nos capturen.

- ¿Crees que el asesino de Bi-Han esté aquí Tundra… digo Sub-Zero?

- Ojalá que ese maldito este aquí. Necesito encontrar al que mató a mi hermano y lo sabes, Smoke. Debo vengar su muerte y defender su honor.

- Lo sé, Sub-Zero, pero es una zona grande. Será mejor que nos separemos, yo iré por aquí y tú por allá. – decía su compañero de traje gris plata, con un acento extraño.

- De acuerdo. Recuerda que somos Lin Kuei: Sigilosos como la noche…

- …letales como el alba.

El ninja azul se retiró dejando a Tomas solo, el hombre se quedó inmovilizado entre sus pensamientos:

- _¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? _– se lamentaba para sus adentros. - _¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada más que mi nombre? ¿Qué habrá sido de mi familia, de mis padres,… si alguna vez lo tuve? Solo recuerdo oscuridad y la visión de una espantosa criatura… humo alrededor… gritos… horror… solo eso puedo memorizar… ¿por qué?_

Las preguntas invadían la mente del pobre ninja, una voz femenina lo despertó, se acercaba una mujer vestida con ropa muy ligera de color azul, una máscara del mismo color cubría su hermoso rostro, cabello largo negro y unos abanicos filosos en cada mano.

- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí humano? – le preguntaba agresivamente la dama.

- Veo que el emperador no ha perdido tiempo y ha enviado una criada a detenerme. – respondió con su acento checo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy Kitana, la hija del emperador, la princesa de Outworld! ¡Los tuyos no son bienvenidos aquí así que márchate o lo lamentarás! – amenazó la mujer con sus abanicos ahora abiertos.

- Bien, mi primer oponente de verdad. – sonreía Smoke, hasta ahora solo peleó contra personas que apenas sabían pelear, muchos de sus objetivos no eran gente de lucha… pera la mujer que tenía delante si lo era.

El ninja de plata dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se preparó para pelear. Quizás esta no era la vida que quería, no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo el bien o el mal ni tampoco si debía emplear sus habilidades para ello… pero ya no había marcha atrás… ahora lo importante era ayudar a su amigo. El problema era saber que hacer luego de concluir la tarea, si la iban a cumplir, no podía saber que vendrá después, que deberá hacer para seguir adelante… quizás el tiempo diga cuál será su verdadero destino.

Lo que sí se sabe es que la princesa de Outworld cometerá un grave error al enfrentarse a una persona que volvió de la muerte… a un ninja implacable… a un Lin Kuei.

FIN

_**Aquí concluye mi segundo one-shot sobre uno de los ninjas de MK. Debo admitir que le faltó algo al fic, quizás hacía falta algo más (si hasta el propio autor dice que hacía falta algo más, es que realmente la hacía falta algo más XD)… no sé ustedes que dirán.**_

_**Bueno, como dije antes de empezar me inspiré para hacer este fic en el ending de Smoke de MK9 y una parte del modo historia del mismo juego. Varios detalles como la razón de la secta que sacrificó al pobre Tomas (que llamaban a un tal "él"), el señor oriental desertor del Lin Kuei, el encuentro de Tomas con los dos ninjas de hielo y su posterior entrenamiento en el clan fueron ideas mías, no son parte de la historia.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Adiós por ahora.**_

_**Ale93371**_


End file.
